Food is often placed in a transparent plastic container that includes a base with a large volume cavity that holds the food, and with a lid that closes the cavity. Food is commonly loaded into the cavity by a clerk at a food store, who then closes the container. Customers want assurance that another customer has not secretly opened the container to taste a bit of food (while leaving germs behind) before reclosing it. A container that could be easily closed by a food store clerk and which required a customer who opened the container to tear a part of the container so that part was removed or dangled from the rest of the container, and which left a jagged separation line along a tear line, would be valuable. Since plastic food containers are sold at low costs such as ten cents per container, any such container must be of simple and low cost design.